Framm18
|image = File:Framm.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = The Silent Hunter |aka = - |joindate = 15.10.2009 |firstmafia = Brush Up Mafia II |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player Host |awards = MVP of Twin Kindy Mafia & Advance Wars Mafia II & UMM V & Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime & Cut-Throat Mafia & Case Closed Mafia |hosted = Redwall Mafia Mystery Mafia Game Show Mafia |cohosted = Puppet Mafia (with Onetruth) Trainer's Manual Mafia (with Hirkala) }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Brush Up Mafia II (Era 4) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since October 2009 * Prefers playing as ??? * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of Died N1 Club, Bullseye Club * Retired moderator of MafiaManiac Awards and Commendations * MVP of Twin Kindy Mafia * MVP of Advance Wars Mafia II * MVP of UMM V * MVP of Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime * MVP of Cut-Throat Mafia * MVP of Case Closed Mafia * Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2011 * Nominated for Biggest Recruiter 2011 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Redwall Mafia *Trainer's Manual Mafia (with Hirkala) On MafiaManiac (MM) *Mystery Mafia - game information lost after IPBFree Fall *Puppet Mafia (with Onetruth) *Game Show Mafia Mafia Record Overall 31-37 *Scrubs Mafia - replaced *Secret of Mana Mafia - replaced *1984 - game stopped *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped Goodie 18-17 *Era 4.2 BD *#Brush Up Mafia II - Won - Died N1 *#Scooby Doo Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Ye Olde Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Disgaea Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Wheel of Time Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV - Lost - survived *#Twin Kindy Mafia - Won - survived - MVP *Era 5.1 MM *#Mario Mafia II - Won - killed N1 *#Moogle Mafia - Lost - killed N3 *#House of Cards Mafia - Won - survived *#Advance Wars Mafia II - Won - survived - MVP *#Halloween Mafia II - Won - killed N5 *#Quantum Leap Mafia - Won - survived *Era 5.2 BD *#Mafia Mafia - Won - killed N2 *#Pirates of Penzance Mafia - Won - killed N2 *#Advance Wars Mafia - Lost - killed N5 *#Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *#UN Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *#Star Trek Mafia - Lost - survived *Era 6.1 MM *#Movie Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Ice Age Mafia - Won (recruited to the Goodies) - survived *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won - survived *#The Wire - Lost - Killed N4 *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 6.2 BD *#UN Mafia II - Lost - killed N2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Killed N7 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Won - Killed N3 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Lost - Killed at end *#Case Closed Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Killed N3 Baddie 8-10 *Era 4.2 BD *#Halloween Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Terminator Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#High School Mafia III - Lost - Killed end of game *Era 5.1 MM *#Mental Institute Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *#Serenity Mafia - Won - killed N4 *#Final Fantasy I Mafia - Won - survived *#Glitch Mafia - Won - lynched D2 *Era 5.2 BD *#Angel Mafia - Won - survived *#Mirror Mafia - Won - lynched D8 *Era 6.1 MM *#Soul of the Fire Mafia - Won - survived *#Mafia All Stars - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Lost - lynched D2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Won - Lynched D2 *Era 7.2 BD *#Villager, Villager, Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 Indy 2-5 *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#TV Mafia - Lost *Era 5.2 BD *#Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Won - survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Won - Survived *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 7.2 BD *#Justice League UNLEASHED - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N3 *#Social Network Mafia - Lost - Killed N7 Other Faction 3-5 *Era 5.1 MM *#Warcraft III Battle - Lost (Undead Faction) - Died N1 *Era 5.2 BD *#Titanomachy - Lost (Olympians) - lynched D4 *Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia II - Won (Cardassian Faction) - survived *#Amber Mafia - Lost (Courts of Chaos) - Killed N3 *#UMM V - Lost (Secret Alliance) - Lynched D4 - MVP *Era 7.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Lost - Killed N7 - MVP *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Survived - MVP *Era 8.1 MM *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 4